


Vital

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [40]
Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Ableist Language, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Mental Health Issues, Prompt Fill, Swearing, Trans Male Character, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Calling Billy Archie’s friend is a bit of an understatement, because Billy is so much more than that.[Prompt 40 – Vital]





	Vital

Billy is more than Archie’s friend; he’s his best friend, and his _only_ friend. He used to have Stan, but he went off of Archie pretty quickly when Archie’s mental health crashed; Stan thought he was a ‘nutter’ and decided to steer clear of him. So without Stan, he only has Billy.

Not that that matters. Billy is such a good friend that he’s all Archie needs. Billy has helped him so much; ever since they met and Billy literally saved his life, they have been very close. He helps to stabilise Archie’s mental health, giving him support when he’s so low the only thing he can think of is death, helping to patch him up whenever he relapses and hurts himself, and staying with him and just listening when Archie really needs to talk. He does so much to help him, and Archie honestly doesn’t know what he would do without him.

And, of course, Billy was the first person he met who wasn’t transphobic. That was a bit surprising, given Billy’s attitudes to everyone he doesn’t like (which is literally everyone apart from the few regulars at the bar), but Billy was wonderful. And, most importantly, he told Archie that attitudes have changed, and most people accept trans people these days. Which is a relief, given how every single person he met before Billy was either verbally or physically abusive to him, and hated him even though he’d done nothing wrong.

Billy is always there to support Archie when someone misgenders him, telling the person why that’s wrong when Archie hasn’t got the strength. He even bought him a new packer, and he didn’t get embarrassed.

So, yeah, Billy Bleach isn’t perfect (in fact, he’s often an annoying bastard), but he’s the best friend Archie has ever had.


End file.
